


Hooked

by Gabberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mer AU, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Noctis hooks something strange in the water.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [@izuumii](https://izuumii.tumblr.com/)'s [mer au](https://izuumii.tumblr.com/tagged/mer-au) on tumblr! Please go check it out!

Noctis loved fishing. Everyone knew that, so people were only mildly surprised when he was not in bed sleeping on the morning of his day off; fishing was the only thing he would rise early for.

So that morning, he rose, write a quick note for his advisor, and went down to his favorite fishing spot, a cove near the beach just outside the city. He’d made a quick lunch of a sandwich and chips before hand so he could stay out all day.

And that is what he did. His cooler was mostly filled with small fish just big enough for a meal. As the sun moved past its zenith, he rested his fishing rod in PVC piping so it wouldn’t fall if something bit and settled down to eat lunch.

Halfway through eating his sandwich, the line reeled out quickly and the rod bent as if there was something big on the other side.

“Woah!” Noctis dropped his sandwich back onto its wrapper and grabbed the rod, starting to reel the fish in. “Come on, come on!”

The battle was hard, Noctis pulling as hard as he dared before relaxing to the line wouldn’t break. Eventually, the fish began to tire; the pulls against the line got weaker and weaker until Noctis could reel it all the way in.

When he walked over to the shallow water to pull his catch onto the beach, Noctis recoiled in shock. His hook was not through the mouth of a large fish, it was through an arm. And by the way the hand was clenched in pain, whoever was attached to it was still alive, so Noctis followed the arm to the bare shoulder, then round face of the person he’d caught on his hook.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry, are you alright?!” Noctis panicked, reaching over to pull the man upright and stem the bleeding in his arm. “I have pliers in my tackle box, I can take the hook out, but I don’t have anything to clean it, can you wait here while I run to the store?”

The man, pale, blond, and blue-eyed, tilted his head at Noctis as if he didn’t fully understand what he was asking. He made a helpless motion with his uninjured hand, sunlight glinting off the blue scales on his shoulder and elbow.

Noctis blinked. “Wha-?” His eyes trailed down the man’s body, blinking when his hips let into not legs, but a tail. “Oh hell.”

He bit his lip and pointed to himself. “Noctis.”

The man nodded, seeming to understand, repeating Noctis’s motion and saying, “Prompto.”

Noctis smiled. “Ok, Prompto. I’m going to cut the line, ok? Then I can get the hook out of your arm.”

Prompto frowned, recoiling as Noctis pulled a small knife out of his pocket.

“Hey, hey, Prompto, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Noctis quickly cut the line as close to the hook as possible. “Ok, I have to go back there,” he gestured to his tackle box, “so I can get something to get this out.” Noctis gently tapped the hook.

Prompto nodded slowly, watching Noctis warily as he walked up the beach, grabbed the pliers, and walked back.

“This might hurt.” Noctis warned, gripping Prompto’s arm with his free hand before gripping the hook with the pliers and gently pulling it out.

Prompto hissed in pain, tail thrashing involuntarily as the hook scraped through the wound.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Noctis reassured as the hook slipped free. He didn’t have enough time to offer first aid before the merman disappeared back into the cove.

Noctis blinked before grinning, resolving to return on his next day off, without his fishing stuff. It seemed like a nice place to swim and make a friend.  

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/gabberwocky)  
> Come talk to me @gabberwocky or see more of my writing [@gabberwockywrites](https://gabberwockywrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
